Project Summary/Abstract The novel coronavirus (SARS-CoV-2) highlights urgent training needs for the emergency first responder community. In response to the ongoing COVID-19 pandemic, the Boston Fire Department (BFD) has reported an increased frequency of firehouse cleaning and decontamination activities; however, there may be substantial variability in decontamination protocol adherence across firehouses and personnel following responses to service calls during the pandemic. This is due to deeply ingrained decontamination trained behaviors and a lack of available and effective training resources, ultimately increasing the risk of COVID transmission. Improper decontamination between service calls increases firefighter and emergency medical services (EMS) risk of exposure especially in circumstances of complex disasters. Therefore, the first responder community requires a means of ensuring consistent and thorough decontamination procedures are followed by personnel. In response to the current pandemic, the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS) Worker Training Program (WTP) is developing a series of PowerPoint slides to address emerging training needs [1]. Charles River Analytics and our partner, Lt. Michael Kates of the Boston Fire Department, propose to extend the approach funded under the parent grant (Immersive Modular Preparedness Intelligent Tutor (IMPRINT); R43ES031818-01) to adapt and improve this training. Specifically, we will adapt materials developed by the WTP and other organizations (e.g., CDC, OSHA, BFD) into a training course focused on decontamination for emergency first responders. This supplemental work will include the development of complementary, interactive VR-based training modules that provide individuals and small groups the opportunity to demonstrate understanding and proficiency. Furthermore, the VR presentation of individual and small group activities encourages active trainee participation and engagement while enabling emergency response training organizations to provide distributed training. Distribution of training is critical to enable social distancing. Using IMPRINT's virtual environment, trainees will not have to be collocated to participate in small group activities. This will provide the emergency first responder community a means of conducting crucial training while avoiding large group gatherings. Finally, we propose to develop an evaluation process to measure training acceptability and effectiveness.